Juliet Was A Posh Lass
by ihasakeyblade123
Summary: Roxas, a student at King's College (The most prestigious high school in the country), has to walk the back streets on his way to school every day. Soon he notices the presence of a guy from Rackford Academy (The scariest, criminal ridden high school in the country). The cosmos have more in store for this pair. Axel/Roxas Rating: M


X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x

HI! *Waves*, so I noticed how I haven't posted a oneshot in like, YEARS (cough), so we're gonna roll with this wee story which took me about two and a half months to write :D Kind of wrote it in my brain when having a lonely cup of hot coco at a random cafe in my city whilst watching random kids walking to their random schools.

…Not stalkery

I was sort of fascinated by the different uniforms, then related THAT to Romeo and Juliet haha :D ALSO is based on the song **Teenager In Love by Neon Trees**

 **Note: In my country 'College' means 'high school'… Do you guys call University 'College' sometimes? I wasn't sure- Just thought I'd put a note up. In this story 'College' is 'high school' :D Thanks for dealing with my weirdness!**

Have a good time reading dudes and dudettes!

X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x

 **Juliet Was a Posh Lass**

 _He's a teen, a teenager in love_

 _What a tragic attraction,_

 _What's the point in romance?_

 _I never wanted to be a teenager in love._

My forehead trickles with sweat whenever I walk past anyone from Rackford Academy. Pure adrenaline just mainlines from my heart to the rest of my body and it's usually a miracles I can even keep my legs in motion. It's probably actually a survival instinct: I want to get away from them really bad so the rest of my body freezes up but my legs keep going. I don't _ever_ want to be mugged, assaulted, raped or murdered on the way to school thank you very much.

Everyone else at my school feels the same way as I do about the Rackford kids. They're all just a bunch of good for nothing psychos that will end up in jail some day. Not that I'd ever say that directly _to them,_ do I look suicidal? No: I look like a nice kid who's going to get a job one day and live a cushy life in a big house with my wife and kids. Yes, society has my life planned alright.

With my shiny _Head Boy_ badge on my blazer walking down the corridors at school I feel completely invincible. Nothing can touch me, none of those pesky first years, none of the more jerk-y guys my age, and certainly none of the teachers, though I don't give them any reason too.

However, walking down the normal backstreet route I took to and from school was a completely different thing altogether. Here there were rapists, murderers, muggers, assaulters. Well… Okay, there was only one of them, and he's only shown up in this morning. Usually I like to think of myself as the kind of guy that doesn't scare easily, but when I passed that dark green, _ripped_ uniform leaning up against an alley wall I almost pissed myself.

Really: As soon as I caught a glimpse the uniform it was far too late and I was seven meters away. If I'd crossed the road to walk on the other side the Rackford guy would have smelled my fear. I maybe could have got my phone out and dialled my Mom's number… A consequence of that probably would have been having my phone out right stolen.

No. I just had to suck it up and walk past completely unarmed, with no back up and no Mother to cry to. Dignity was not a thing to dwell on at this moment. So I braced myself for the absolute _worst,_ kept my head up and forward as I strode quickly past the dark green uniform.

Pain…? No- nothing. No pain, no knife at my throat, and no rude remarks that could harm my mental wellbeing. He didn't do anything!

After I got down the side walk and rounded the corner I slumped right down the adjacent wall until my butt hit the cold concrete. My shoulders shook, remembering what I'd felt when I'd walked past that guy: All that fear raking it's way through my body so quickly I thought I was going to pass out. Without thinking I ran my hands up and down my thighs, leaving a damp trail of sweat on my navy trousers.

This was ridiculous-! How could one guy have that much of an affect on me? I'm the Head Boy of King's College for crying out loud! Why am I sitting here on a filthy road about to break down into tears? If someone walked past they'd think I'd just witnessed a murder or something!

But I know one thing. It's good that guy hadn't touched me, cause if he had I would have put my fist through his nose. I picked myself up off the ground then dusted off my blazer and trousers to rid myself of street ickys. After that I strode off in the direction of my school, head held high like nothing could touch me.

Because now it couldn't. Because now I was safe.

At least I was a big enough of a person to tell myself that I was incredibly cowardly. Typical Roxas… Getting all high and mighty when there's no longer a threat around. I didn't want that to be typical me though. I want to be that guy who can do ANYTHING, who can face ANYONE!

You know what? If I come across that guy from Rackford again I won't freeze up in fear. I'm gonna look him in the eye and waltz right on by like I don't have a care in the whole world!

Motivation ON!

XXX

Yeah… About that.

That idiot dark green uniform was on my walking route again that afternoon, then the next morning and the afternoon after that. The guy's school wasn't even in this area! What the hell was he playing at!? One day he's up against the alley wall: The next he's sitting at a cafe along the street just _watching me_ , as if he gets a kick out of seeing me scurry to get away from him. I was the mouse against the cat, and I wasn't enjoying it at all. School was difficult enough (work wise) without having this jerk terrorise my getting there!

Nobody needs to go through that much fear every morning and night. I absolutely HATE the way he makes me all wimpy! Having the back of your neck sweat isn't pleasant in the slightest! And he doesn't even DO anything! It's like when someone pulls their fist back to punch your face, but they don't and you're just left flinching!

Well F… Fu-Fudge him then! I won't look at him, I'll ignore him. He doesn't even exist.

 _That knife gleaming violently, concealed under his blazer does though, doesn't it Roxas? His big strong hands to hold you up against the alley wall while he licks your neck exist, don't they Roxas? The tattoos under his eyes signifying your impending DOOM exist, don't they-_

SHUT UP BRAIN JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!

…Then, one morning, he had disappeared.

Looking at my feet I can't see any dark green in my peripheral vision. Maybe he'd decided to get his butt to school instead of stalking me.

G-Good! Who needs him? That's just one more weight lifted from my shoulders. Now I can focus on getting to school and study for my maths test instead of accidentally breaking down on the side walk like I've done so many other times before.

Good riddance I say.

XXX

Around two weeks later I was starting to get really weird withdrawal symptoms.

Rackford guy hadn't turned up on my backstreet route in ages, good right? Then why was I starting to get out of bed earlier just incase I'd been walking too late and missing him? Why had I started planning my day around my traverse home? Why was I lying awake in bed thinking about the deep red colour of his hair, which was long and spiky yet somehow perfectly pulled back into a lazy pony tail. Why was I thinking about his stance as he swirled his spoon around his drink outside the cafe…? How easily he leaned up against the alley with his hands comfortably in his pockets… Why, when I closed my eyes, was he just constantly there? Lurking behind them like he belonged there, like I wanted him to be there.

I didn't want him to be there, and I sure can't tell anyone that either. My friends would have a total cow, my parents would ground me for my entire life and probably end up driving me to school everyday… I've been taught since I was five that Rackford kids were the lowest of the low, and that you should never ever be around one. They lead to bad things like drugs, violence, all that nasty stuff. My Father could not stress this enough: He hated Rackford _so much_ that he even started a petition to get the school torn down.

If I even mentioned I'd been walking past a Rackford guy twice a day on my way to school… There'd be hell to pay.

And if I told him I was planning ways to get to see the Rackford guy?

Well, I don't want to even think about that.

…How am I going to see this guy again? The better question: What the HELL am I doing!?

XXX

Nothing for four weeks and I was going mental.

I began to focus on different things, school work, student council, Head Boy duties- That sort of thing. Stuff seemed to slip back into the usual routines (Not so much at night, with all the tossing and turning), our school even got a new French exchange student named Namine, who was giving me flirty glances all through English class. Oh yes, I am a playa.

Soon in the mornings on my walks to school I started planning what I was going to talk to her about. If I play my cards right then I'll have a date to the Prom in a week. Can you imagine it? Me walking in with a beautiful FRENCH girl! Ultimate win!

Seeing as I'm walking down the backstreet now it's time I plan my Namine tactics. Today I'll sit next to her in English, ask her to sit with me and my friends at lunch, then pop the question around French class, _in French_ , that'll be romantic, won't it-

Without any warning I'm whirled around by someone who's latched their fingers around my wrist in a death-grip.

"So," the guy said after I was spun around. "I've noticed you walk these back streets everyday and my question is why?" My assaulter seemed to be out of breath, and I couldn't for the life of me work out where the hell he'd come from but that's mostly because my brain's just gone fuzzy and _oh god I can't breathe-_

 _Oh god I'm gonna throw up-_

"Seriously, you could be taking the main road but you walk past this little block of shops everyday." Feeling Rackford guy's eyes burn into my face made my shoulders tense up. This was it- This was the tense before the punch. He's going to punish me for walking on his turf until I beg for mercy at his knees.

I kept my eyes glued to the ground and listened to my heart thud loudly right inside my ears. Why right now? Why, when I had just forgotten about him did he turn up? Why hadn't he _hit me_ yet?! After a moment (After I had kissed my _butt goodbye),_ his grip on my wrist became softer. I couldn't speak, I could only look with wide eyes at his scuffed black school shoes, which were a lot bigger then my own.

"You know," Mr Rackford spoke softly, making me question the meaning of my whole life up to this point _(They could speak softly!?)_. "-Usually when someone asks a question they kind of either want an answer or a conversation." The he did the _unthinkable,_ something which made me scared in a new way altogether _._

He placed his free hand's fingers under my chin, then gently tilted my face up to look at his. As my eyes hit his they widened: This was exactly what being a deer in the headlights was. At that moment I felt everything: _Fudging scared,_ self conscious, fight-or-flight- but not just the emotional stuff. The physical stuff. I could feel his energy radiate off him and onto me, I could feel his tentative grip on my wrist which he held up… Could feel his breath on my face… His fingers smoothing over my cheek.

And, as he looked at me, green eyes blazing under black eyeliner, one of his fingers slowly dragged down onto my mouth. I uttered a small breath, feeling him stroke my bottom lip. I flushed pink.

His breath ghosted over me again. "Have you got an answer for me sweetness?" and he stepped closer to me, causing massive alarm bells ringing in my head. He stepped forward, I stepped back.

Seeing as my brain couldn't handle that much at this moment, I gave myself simple commands.

I pulled my hand out of his grasp, then took his hand away from my face.

I also took another step backwards, and I saw Rackford looking at me in confusion. Well what the _hell_ had he been expecting from this exchange!?

Tell the truth Roxas.

"B-bullies." I muttered, casting once again scared eyes to the ground.

Then I walked right past him, not caring at all if it was the wrong direction- I'll just miss school today. I have some serious things to thing about.

XXX

Last night was hell. I couldn't properly talk to my parents because I couldn't look at them without feeling guilty as hell. I'd just stayed in my room… Playing off that I was too sick to even come down stairs.

I stayed in my room a few days. How was I supposed to get to school now? I don't own a bike or skateboard, I can't bus because school's ridiculously close, I can't get my parents to drop me off because of their work/that's social suicide, and I can't pick another route because Seifer, the bully, lurks EVERYWHERE BUT that ONE road!

Everywhere is DEATH!

Okay: Today I'll keep my head down. I'll avoid Rackford guy and hopefully he'll stop being so interested in me so that we can get on with our lives.

This morning I got up earlier, figuring logically Rackford Academy goers don't get out of bed early because they probably skip first period every morning. He'll still be in bed, and I'll be free to walk down the side walk without interaction!

I passed the first lot of shops, sticking my hands in my pockets because I got sick of the frost biting at them. I really regretted not chucking on a scarf before heading out the door earlier. Darn… Maybe I could stop and get a hot chocolate from the cafe here…? Where is that cafe? Oh, there it is-

 _Oh god there_ ** _he_** _is!_

It was waaaaay too late to turn and run when I made eye contact with Rackford guy who was sitting down at a table outside of the cafe, and unfortunately for me, he shut the book he was reading and stood up. The jerk even looked happy to see me. When I passed by (speed walking), he kept up with me at his normal pace, like he was enjoying a slightly hurried morning stroll. I noted his hair was still perfectly tied up even at this early hour.

"What kind of bullies?" He asked on my heels as if our conversation of yesterday was magically continuing. It wasn't, it couldn't, and it was not supposed to.

I said nothing and kept walking. I just have to get to school- _Ignore him._

He stopped walking when we got to the corner to turn onto the main road, and I thanked my lucky stars he did.

XXX

I braced myself before turning down the back street after school. What was I going to do if he kept on being so persistent and dreamy? _Dammit-_ I mean persistent? Right now I wasn't really in the mood either, I'd gotten B+ on my maths test and my parents were going to be pissed tonight, and it was all because of a typo! Who designed 7's and 1's to look so alike? _Uggh!_

I'll just have to ignore Rackford, it's the only way I can get home quickly to burry myself in my bed.

…As soon as I'd rounded the corner, I nearly ran face first into the dark green uniform in my way that was leaning up against the wall. He was reading his book as per usual. Great.

Rackford looked up as I skidded to a halt right next to him. "Hey!" He said, flashing me a big smile. "I've been waiting for you.'

 _No dah you jerk._

I walked right around him and down the side walk. "Ohhhh come on, talk to me!" He whined, picking up his bag that was at his feet, shoving his book inside then following after me. I kept my head down and strode on, _ignore ignore ignore_.

I walked faster.

 _Ignore-_

His hand clamping down on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks. "I waited round here all day for you…" He said, making me pause. "Would yah just talk to me?"

He… Waited all day for me? Why would he do that? Why does that make me feel so… special and wanted?

Why was he making my mood way better?

I didn't want to face him, I just knew if I did that and caught sight of his puppy-dog eyes I'd cave and do practically anything he asked. I guess… There's only one way to figure out why he's talking to me, but I'll have to talk to him to figure out. And let's face it, I'm kidding myself if I don't want to talk to him.

"Just the normal type." I said quickly. "I see them, they smash my face in: Easy as that." I spoke over my shoulder, then started walking again. Rackford walked along beside me. It was nice. I think the situation yesterday defused any traces of fear.

"Even if you're Head Boy?" He asked, and I couldn't help but wonder how many times he's watched me to see my badge on my blazer. "We don't mess with the Head Boy at Rackford, he's killed a man once."

I restrained from saying, _'I can imagine',_ but opted for a more civilised response. "Yes, he's been picking on me for a year ever since I got the damn badge. We used to be friends." It was true too, Seifer used to be one of my best mates. He's one power crazy jerk.

"So… He's a former not psychotic fuck gone psychotic fuck?"

I cringed at his liberal use of the 'f' word. "You kiss your Mother with that mouth?" I said in a small voice, off to the side. However, he caught it, and for a fleeting moment I thought I was dead.

But then he chuckled.

I chuckled too.

"I really shouldn't be talking to you…" I shook my head, no way were we supposed to be walking this close, or laughing together. Or _talking._

"Yeah, but you are aren't you?" He smiled, a dazzling one that made me glad he'd smiled it at me. "'Guess I shouldn't be talking to you either, you go to that haughty-taughty rich school huh?"

 _Excuse me?_

"-You lot are just a bunch of snobs with sticks up your asses and parents with an endless wallet." He seemed to forget I was there for a second, that is, until I stopped walking. He turned towards me to see metaphorical steam coming out of my ears. I'd been what, talking to this guy all of five minutes and he'd decided to insult my school?

Okay folks, now we're gonna watch me be a complete hypocrite. Hold onto your hats-! "I can't believe you think that of my school!" My fists clenched as I glared right at him. "You're just as bad as my parents and you're at least 30 years younger than them!"

What am I… I mean, I felt the prejudice between us but that certainly didn't mean I wanted it to exist. If my parents had been drilling me to hate Rackford all these years, had his parents been doing the same? Had we been bred to hate each other on false grounds? He likes reading and he also hasn't hurt me physically or robbed me yet, maybe he hasn't hurt a fly his whole life? Maybe I want to go to a party, maybe I don't want to be a doctor when I grow up!

I didn't have to be stuck up… And he didn't have to be a delinquent.

We didn't have to be those things even if our parent's had told us we had to. We're our own people for crying out loud!

Whilst I was having this huge mental epiphany, Rackford screwed up his nose, and like a fool I thought he was going to say something deep and meaningful.

He looked me deep in the eyes, then cracked up. "Thirty? Whoa! My parents are only 16 years older than me!" Then he sent a wink in my direction, causing a thick embarrassed blush to settle on my cheeks.

I walked away quickly, not wanting to stick around as he became a laughing heap on the pavement.

XXX

The next morning was fantastic. Before my noisy alarm could go off my cat had managed to push open my door, so I woke up nicely with Buttons nuzzling against my face.

Mmm… Kitty alarm clock… So much nicer….

I sat up and switched my alarm off and had a leisurely breakfast in bed. Last night I hadn't stopped thinking about Mr Rackford. His motives confused the hell outta me, really, why was he talking to me?

I didn't exactly MIND that he was talking to me…

I'll be the first to admit that he's quite good looking and sweet. I don't know if that was my teenage libido talking or what but that thought didn't scare me at all. So what? I find him attractive, he's also stuck his fingers in my mouth before, these are all facts, we shouldn't be scared of facts.

We should be scared of what our parents think of facts.

Ahh… But when he smiles at me I feel a tingling in my stomach that really is pure butterfly bliss. This information will never leave my brain, especially considering I'm trying to land the new French girl. Yeah… _Girl…_

I eventually showered, got dressed- all that good stuff before you go to school. When I'd gotten downstairs my parents had already left, which was one less thing I had to think about today.

However, turning down the backstreet on the way to school was not the same story. Although I shouldn't complain… Last night I'd kinda been looking forward to seeing my red head with the acid green eyes and tattoos again…

When I'd rounded the corner I made eye contact with Rackford who placed his book down on his table at the cafe and sent a wave and a grin in my direction. He must have been on lookout for me again this morning. He stood up before I got to him, then waited until I'd made my way over.

"So… Even though I talked to you yesterday, you appear yet again?" Rackford said, seemingly quite surprised that I really was here. He slowly walked towards me, getting rid of the space between us in a few, easy strides. He didn't keep his hands to himself either, and all too soon his hand came up to fiddle with a stray strand of my hair. Did he touch everyone like this?

I don't think I'll ever know what to do around him.

We just looked into each other's eyes for a while longer, my brain doing mental excited back-flips.

"Miss me much Blondie?" He whispered to me, like I was the only person in the world he had eyes for.

I knew what should have happened: He should have been a few paces back and said it to me in a flirty, mocking tone instead of such a serious one. Then I should have walked right on past him to not cause a fuss.

That was what should have happened.

But now he was talking to me like we were lovers and he'd been lost out at sea for years. Wow…

He sighed, winding a piece of my hair behind my ear then moving to caress my cheek. "I thought we were over this no-talking thing."

"I don't know…" I said, and it was truthful. I didn't know anything anymore. I knew my parents were gonna _kill me._ Like, _seriously._ If I continued down this road… If me and Rackford here became friends…

If we were caught speaking together… Or being this close…

"Well," Rackford said in a thoughtful tone, rousing me from my thoughts, dropping his hand back down to his side. "How about we talk like civilised adults. I've been thinking about what you said yesterday, and I think our parents are stupid." The grin he gave me made me believe the exact same thing. A month ago I would have told you you were completely crazy if you'd said someone from Rackford could smile in a non-threatening way.

Let's break this 100 year cycle of stereotypes and whatnot shall we?

"Okay."

His eyes widened in surprise. "O-Okay?" He asked, I nodded, confirming that yes: _okay. "_ Okay!" He cheered, then he grabbed my wrist to drag me to his usual seat outside the cafe. He picked up his bag from the seat next to his and tossed it to the ground clearing a space for me.

"So what's your name?" Rackford asked after I was shoved into the seat. I could tell he was trying to contain his excitement.

"Ah, Roxas." I replied dumbly, looking around at all the books on the table. Shakespeare? Oscar Wilde? Who was I dealing with here?

"Roxas," He nodded. "I'm Axel- Can I interest you in a hot beverage?" _Axel,_ it suited him.

I laughed at the formal question. "Sure thing, hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate it is." Axel (it's weird finally discovering people's names right?) then clicked his fingers twice, and a woman emerged from inside the small cafe with two large cups in her hands. She set them down and I said thank you to her before she disappeared inside again. First thought: _What da heellll?_

"So… You're magic?" I laughed taking in the sight of my new hot chocolate.

"Nah," he leaned in to stir the foam into his drink. "I just did that to look cool, this is my parent's cafe and I was going to force you to drink that hot chocolate even if you hadn't agreed to come over."

"Oh really, and how would you go about that?" I asked, a small smile playing on my lips.

He stopped stirring his drink and looked me up and down. "It would probably involve tying you up, or something kinkier…" Then he winked. "I was going to be very creative."

Note: Stay away from flirting. Roxas, you're just going to get flustered and this guy is always going to one-up you.

After about ten seconds of me just staring at Axel and Axel staring at me I decided to focus on my drink, so I took a few good swigs of it.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" He asked, and I almost spat hot chocolate all over the table. Somehow I'd managed to swallow, but landed myself in a coughing fit which wasn't attractive in the slightest. "Thought so… No, it's fine. It's actually pretty hot, everyone wants to fuck a virgin."

I blanched.

 _Oh HELL NO were we having this conversation!_ And he'd said that so casually! What!?

I stood up from my chair feeling completely flustered and immature. It's not my fault that I don't like talking about sex… And hearing it said with the 'F' word just felt like the lash of a whip in my opinion. God I hate that word used like that. I just had to get out of there ASAP.

Axel stood up as I stood up, holding one hand out towards me. "Wait!" He said, quickly, realising he'd scared me off. " _Please_ hear me out!"

Something about his pleading made me listen to him. I sat down again, slowly, not really sure if I should sit down again. But his eyes were soft underneath his black eyeliner, making me relax in the strangest way, almost like a snake charmer to a viper.

"Everyone wants to f-s _-sleep_ with a virgin because they like the idea of taking away someones v-card. Everyone wants to do that, it's special, makes them feel like they're special to that person." Then there was a beat as I thought over his words, and he chose his next ones carefully. "Have you got… Anyone _special_ to you that you want to take yours…?"

I looked up from my drink to see him looking at me intently, like this information was life or death.

This might be the Rackford way of asking if someone has a girlfriend.

"No," I replied, I had taken the question seriously, there wasn't anyone around at school who I wanted to sleep with/go out with. Sure I wanted to take Namine to the Prom but who doesn't want to take a beautiful French girl to the Prom?

His chair pushing up against mine caught my attention, and it wasn't until I felt a hand on my knee did my heart kick right back into overdrive. Axel spoke in a low whisper, "do you think that maybe… That maybe _I…_ Could be someone _special_ to you?"

His fingers began drawing slow, smooth circles.

 _What… What's my name again?_

"Ahh…?" I said dumbly once again. Everything about Axel made me completely stupid. I couldn't breathe with his hand creeping higher up my leg, no one had ever touched me like this before. All this was far too new, and far too scary, and Axel was watching my every move like a hawk.

My thighs might as well as not been clothed with the effect his touching was having on me. And had he kind of just asked if I wanted to have s-sex with him?

Before the hand could get any higher I clapped my own hand down onto it.

My chest rose and fell heavily as I sat there freaking out. That had been waaaay too close. And in _public_ too- And while I'm at it: When did he start thinking that _touching me_ was totally okay? Like, touching my cheek was fine but this was just too far.

But despite my freaking-outidness Axel still sat there, expecting an answer. Since I couldn't speak I had to figure out some other way of telling him my feelings. Carefully and gently I gripped his hand, then brought it up to settle onto my chest. His eyes looked at me curiously before widening, feeling the rhythmic pulse of my heart about to jump out through my skin.

He sat looking at his fingers massaging over my chest. _Yeah, that's how I feel about you… If you weren't that special to me my heart wouldn't be having a spaz attack._

"Wow." He said in a hushed voice.

"Y-Yeah." I said, completely breathless. The sound of my voice alerted him that _indeed_ I was speaking again.

Axel's green eyes looked into mine in the most meaningful way possible as he moved his hand up to my cheek. "You're beautiful, you know that, right?" My pulse increased rapidly. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my whole entire life."

"Wow."

"Roxas,"

What in the HELL OF IT brought THAT on? NOT COMPLAINING BUT: I thought we were having an innocent hot chocolate! Nonetheless, my heart had another spaz attack, and I couldn't think of anything more awesome then… Maybe… Right now I could… I could like… _Kiss him_ or something.

I blushed deeply at the thought, then blushed some more when Axel leant in and lightly kissed my cheek.

He then pulled away slowly, gazing at me with those deep green eyes. "Do you want to come to a party this weekend?"

I heard a school bell toll in the distance, signifying the definite end of my conversation with Axel. "Sorry…! I wouldn't be allowed to." I quickly stood up. "I've really got to get going-"

"So, do you party like… At all?" Axel asked, quickly getting to his feet as well. I knew at this stage he was going to walk me to the corner so we started off down the street.

For a second I thought maybe birthday parties might count, but I was kidding myself. I could only think of one thing that was probably going to be incredibly lame to him and incredibly embarrassing to me. "Well, Prom's coming up, but apart from that… Not really no."

"I want to though." I added after a second thought. That made him smile.

"So a prom eh? We were gonna have one but everyone always turns up too f-" He glanced at me quickly. " _-inebriated…_ To do anything." He sent me a goofy smile which made me roll my eyes. At least he was changing his language up for me, that made me happy. It also made me happy when he slipped his hand down to hold mine as we walked. Much better than the whole hand-on-thigh thing.

I walked a bit slower despite how freaking late I was going to be for class enjoying how comfortable my hand felt being held by Axel's. The corner came far too soon, and I decided that seeing as I was late already being later wasn't going to hurt. I stopped in my tracks, Axel turned me towards him and grabbed my other hand too.

"Soooo…" He said. "May I ask where this prom of yours is taking place?" Then he swung our hands from side to side a few times in a cute gesture.

"In our school gym," I smiled.

"And… _When…_ Is it?" He brought my two hands up to kiss my knuckles. By this stage I was pretty much just going to tell him anything he ever wanted to know ever.

"This Friday night."

"Cool," Axel nodded, smiling broadly at me. Then he paused for a second, remembering something important. "I've got a school thing on in the next town over for the next few days, so I'm sorry to say I'll have to see you next week instead of later today." He frowned, but then caught my eye and smiled. "I'll just have to leave you with this…"

Before I knew what was happening, Axel had leant down and softly pressed his lips against mine.

My first kiss. _Whoa…_

It was over so incredibly quickly though, and left me with my eyes wide and my mouth open. Axel laughed at my expression before placing another kiss on my forehead. "Get yourself to class beautiful," he said, and I listened.

Walking away was so freaking hard, and when I turned around and saw him leaning up against the corner wall so casually yet so attractively, I questioned skipping school altogether.

My parents wouldn't like that… My parents wouldn't like a lot of things.

XXX

Giving a reason as to my lateness to school was easy. I just grabbed a bandaid from my locker then pretended I'd hurt myself on the way to school. Not very 'Head-Boy-y' but I do what I want.

Asking Namine at school to the Prom had been a complete success. Turns out asking a chick out in their native language earns you points or something.

I got many high fives that day.

Every night after that until Friday was _awful._ I had to stay up late doing Prom organisation stuff, and to make matters worse my lips were still tingling from Axel's kiss. I'd tried everything: Chap Stick. Showering. Licking them over and over- Nothing HELPED. I just had to lay there at night thinking about that moment and how _perfect_ it was. The way Axel had looked at me… How he was holding my hands… His smile.

Gah!

And even though I told myself he wasn't going to be on the back street when I walked past this week, my body seemed to think differently. I found myself with a fluttery stomach walking past his cafe, and it wouldn't go away until I got around the corner onto the main road.

Monday couldn't come soon enough.

But I had to deal with Friday first.

XXX

I picked Namine up in my parent's car ( _Mercedes Benz- Hell yes)_ around quarter to eight. She looked so cute in her floaty white dress, and I'd worn a dark blue tie with a nice suit. Our conversations flowed easily on the account of my awesome French speaking ability, then soon enough we were inside King's College Gymnasium dancing the night away with my other friends Hayner, Pence, Olette and Kairi.

The Gym had been decorated spectacularly, with millions of little stars hanging from the ceiling, professional lighting and a professional DJ. It was missing something though… As I whirled Namine around on the dance floor over and over I couldn't help but wish I was the one being whirled around… By Axel.

Oh man… I'd give anything to have him here with me. But no, that was something even more impossible than digging a hole to China. If anyone caught him here… I didn't even want to think about it.

I would have asked him to come as my date if it weren't for the whole 'rival' thing. Imagine if Axel and I were to spend a night together dancing… We've only really spent twenty or so minutes with each other and already kissed.

What would we get out of a whole night… Hmmm… Oh well, I'll steal him away another night. Curse this teenage mind of mine! Does he want to go out with me? Will he ask me out on Monday or kiss me again? Or both?

No- Roxas stop. Concentrate on making this the best night of Namine's life.

I went into overdrive after that in the cool blue disco lights. I got Namine some punch, I chatted to her in French, I whirled her around some more, I made jokes with my friends and made sure to include her in them. I did everything right, and up until a slow song came on and Tidus came up to 'cut in' did I finally back off her. I decided to go to the bathroom, noting the completely disappointed look on the French girl's pretty features when she realised she wasn't getting to dance with me for the slow song.

Ultimate win right there!

So I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair. After every spike was perfect I went back out to see all the action. I stood on the outskirts of the slow-dancing bodies, smiling to myself watching the partners sway. Olette had grabbed Hayner in a slightly awkward stance, but they seemed to be doing alright. Namine and Tidus looked like they were fresh out of a storybook, then there was Kairi and Pence who seemed to be linked arm in arm and spinning wildly. The whole thing made me chuckle lightly to myself.

And feel incredibly lonely at the same time.

After a minute or so the DJ switched up the tunes to some electronic mix and the bodies all broke apart. Before swaying, now jumping and grinding… Lovely and chaotic.

I made a B-line for Namine, deciding that I might as well go catch up with her because lord knows Tidus doesn't pay attention in French and will be failing miserably. I pushed through the initial wave of teenagers, feeling weirdly jittery in the sweaty environment. I lost sight of Namine though in my haze, and could not for the life of me catch any glimpse of her. It wasn't a matter of being short, just more that everyone around me was moving and therefore I was disorientated.

Yeah… Totally wasn't because I'm short…

I decided to pick a direction to keep walking in so hopefully I'd find my way out. I turned left, then pushed through some people, only to be stuck by a wall of more people.

How am I going to get on at those parties Axel talked about if I can't even handle a school Prom?

In the moment I was pondering my next move, an arm snaked it's way around my waist from behind me. I tensed up straight away, not knowing at all what to do- It was a very manly arm, which made it awkward because I really couldn't think of anyone my age/gender who would want to be touching me like this.

I blushed harder being pulled back into that person's chest.

"I've been looking for you beautiful…" That voice like burning fire licking it's way through my ear could not have been more welcome, or unwelcome at that moment.

There was no denying it: It was the voice of my Rackford guy.

I spun on my heels to face Axel's smouldering eyes, causing pure adrenaline to kick in. Adrenaline because he looked really… _Sexy,_ and was giving me this look like he wanted to _eat me…_ There, I said it- Let's move on. And the other adrenaline was because he was a Rackford at the King's College Prom.

 _Did he WANT to die!?_

"What are you doing here!?" I yelled over the music, which cleared my head a bit. I mean, I couldn't _not notice_ how perfect he looked, grinning down at me. A tux with the bow tie left undone, and a few buttons left undone on the white shirt. He had his hair tied back as usual, and tonight he'd chosen to wear a glittery red eye mask. It didn't exactly conceal his identity much, as his green eyes still peered out gorgeously from underneath it.

It's the thought that counts.

"Roxy, you don't sound too happy to see me?" He smiled mischievously then ran his hands down over my waist and hips before leaning down to my ear. "You look absolutely breathtaking tonight by the way."

I almost lost my footing in my sudden lightheadedness.

"This is so dangerous…!" Was all I could say. What the hell had possessed him into coming to the King's college Prom? A RACKFORD guy!? "If any sees you- They'll- They'll-"

"Roxas," he caught my cheek in his gentle hand, making me freeze on the spot. " _No one can touch true love._ "

Everything pretty much went really fuzzy for me after that… All I knew was that when Axel leant down kissed me, I kissed back, _really hard._ I kissed him like my life freaking depended on it.

Then I remember my body heating up… His hands slipping underneath my shirt… His hands gliding over my skin… My breath coming in fast rasps… His tongue clashing against my own whilst others danced around us, oblivious.

…And I remember breaking the kiss to catch my breath. I remember Axel holding me in his chaotic gaze before lowering his lips to my neck and _sucking._

My eyes had shot open feeling his teeth graze over my heated flesh. For a while Axel bit into my neck, sliding his tongue around my skin in a way that… _Wow…_ Was truly intoxicating. Like getting drunk instantly. Love-Drunk. Is that too cliche?

I remember sinking right into the bliss of him ravishing my neck, and unfortunately I had failed to notice something crucial about my surroundings. What happened next happened in all of five seconds.

You see Axel hadn't come alone- That was the rule, you travel in a pack, you're safer. And a few people over from us, another guy in a green mask similar to Axel's got his ear pinched fiercely by one of my school's roaming teachers. His mask got ripped off him.

Some girls screamed.

The lights came on.

Everything became a blur of bodies and screaming voices.

" _Shit-"_

And Axel was gone.

XXX

When I got home I stood in the middle of my room, looking over my features in the mirror. There I was, spiky hair, blue eyes, Prom suit- But something was different. The way I held myself was different, and then there was how my blue eyes starred back at me like they knew something I didn't.

I watched as my reflection took off it's suit jacket, tossing it gently to the ground before unbuttoning the top of his shirt. When that white shirt shrugged down over his left shoulder, my eyes immediately focused on the shadows on his neck. Red and purple snaked it's way over my collar bone then right up to my jugular, making it look like I'd been strangled on one side. I knew that these were love bites, and that I'd wear them proudly because they were from Axel.

Axel who had said what he felt for me was true love.

My lips still tingled from where he'd kissed me. I don't think they'll ever stop tingling.

For a lack of better things to do I threw myself down onto my bed and starred at the ceiling like the love struck teenager I was. As I counted the ceiling tiles my fingers made their way to my lips again, and so I lightly stroked them over and over. I wonder what Axel's doing right now… I probably should have gotten his phone number. Although it would have been _a really bad idea,_ I could have invited him round seeing as my parents where out tonight. Or I could have meet up with him to go to one of those parties we'd talked about.

Anything but staring at my ceiling all night would be great.

Without realising it my hand left my lips then trailed down my neck, then underneath my unbuttoned shirt. I closed my eyes, and it was all Axel. Axel I could feel, Axel I could hear- Axel who I knew I wanted to be with.

 _'Touch yourself,'_ his voice slithered into my ear like a hot, slow lick.

The tingles came back then, fast, excited. I bit my lip to stifle a moan as my fingers grazed the top of my nipple. Soon my knees knocked together, which was always the next step in Roxas-turn-on-ed-ness. Seriously, sometimes I wonder about my own ability to get completely lost in thought. I continued to writhe around on my bed sheets for a while, just…Teasing myself. I'd dip my hand low over my pants then back up, I always liked it like this. Axel in my head liked doing this to me.

I became really hot. Undoing my pants I could really _touch-_ oh man, I hadn't done this in a while, I've forgotten how good it feels. I went in a loop over and over, dipping low, whining from lack of contact, then bring my hand back up to my chest. Every time I did it was more painful than the last. ' _Where do you want it Roxy?'_ My cheeks flushed.

 _"Mnn_ … _"_

Not until I was begging in my mind did I finally slip my hand down between my legs. At first contact with heated flesh my hand gripped hard, and I couldn't control my breathing. "Ax…" I whispered, stroking faster. I whispered it over and over and over-

 _'Tch- Tch-'_

I jerked my hand away from my… Ah… Jerking. There was a tap on my window, and I was so not in the right state to be welcoming people in through that window. I sat straight up in bed, giving myself a massive blood rush to the head which almost sent me down again. However, being the strong individual I was I kept upright, propelled myself around the floor whilst zipping my pants back up and a button or two.

I went over to said window then pushed it up as far as it would go. Around about this stage I began to think Axel and I had some sort of cosmic connection. Really, all I had to do was ask for him in my mind and he'd show up. Right now I was just fighting the embarrassment of the fact that _yes_ I was just jerking off to dreams of this guy and _yes_ I hadn't had my curtains shut. The blush on my face was burning hot even on my ears. Let's just change the subject in my head whilst Axel and I stare at each other shall we?

In my mind over the past few weeks I'd always imagined the scene of Axel waiting outside my window differently. I'd imagined him sitting there, all dark and mysterious, the Midnight sky shadowing his electric red hair. He'd been dangerous in my head, so Midnight was the perfect time.

Really, I should have figured it out by now.

Axel didn't belong in the dark. He wasn't an evil creature that lurked in the shadows at night. No- he belonged right here, with a halo of sunlight around his beautiful red hair. His life walked in the light.

 _(Another thing you might take from this long metaphor is that it is currently_ ** _sunset_** _as opposed to_ ** _Midnigh_** _t because after the Rackford guys got busted we all got sent home early- Or, y'know, go back to the lovely metaphorical value)_

"You started without me," he didn't smile, no, he just licked his lips. He'd seen everything. Everything.

Everything.

He'd seen _everything._

Change the subject. "How did you get up here?" Was the first thing I asked, shocked, _embarrassed_ and completely dumfounded as to how he could have shimmied up the drain pipe. Impossible I tell you.

"Magic…" Axel laughed like a wolf playing with it's dinner. I stood back allowing him to climb on in, my erection begging me to let him do whatever the hell he wanted. The gravity of our alone situation was only really dawning on me… It dawned on me even more when Axel started walking towards me. Then it dawned on me some more that I totally had an unbuttoned shirt CHEST OUT, flushed, sweaty and most importantly- _here's the KICKER-_ a hard on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, attempting to get some normal into the conversation. Axel stepped forward, I stepped back. We did this until my back hit the cool wood of my bedroom door. Then I knew the following events were not going to be PG13. Actually, I'd sealed my fait as soon as I'd slipped my hand down my pants earlier.

He trapped me there with his arms, giving me the most intense look ever. "I just couldn't stay away from you Roxas." He whispered, and my insides squirmed around in what I can only describe as asdfghjkl;. Oh my- Thinking about him non-stop for the last month or so made me bold I think. When you've pictured kissing or touching someone as much as I have when you do it it feels natural, like you've done it before because you kinda have. One of his arms rested casually above my head whilst the other was by my waist freaking _pinning me_ to the door. Remember the flirting thing earlier and how it really didn't go so well and I shouldn't try to attempt it ever? I'm gonna do that again, because I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm overly exposed. When in doubt just tease away.

"You know, my parents aren't home so you could have used the front door." I allowed my hand ( _my courageous hand)_ to trail down the front of his white tux shirt. Just a little… In a flirty way. And yes, that was me just telling him my parents were out. Biggest hint in the Universe.

"Using the front door isn't any fun…" He said back, again without the smile just a seductive, lustful look. And that's a massive double meaning right there. If you don't have a vulgar mind such as my own teenage boy one then don't read too much into it: All you have to know is that Axel doesn't enjoy using the front door.

He leant forward to nip the shell of my ear, making my voice come out a bit flustered. "So… What do I o-owe you for scaling my balcony?"

"Oh…" Axel breathed, right into my ear. "I can think of a few things beautiful."

 _Yes PLEASE._

I turned around to face the wall, just wanting whatever was about to happen to HAPPEN, because lord knows my teenage hormones needed it. 'It' being 'Sex', yeah- That's right, Roxas Strife is about to have sex, Axel is going to…

"O- _Ohh-"_

A harsh bite on the top of my collar bone had small goosebumps blossoming over my arms. With my bottom pressed quite firmly up against Axel's groin I was seeing stars, nothing I could have dreamed about would get anywhere close to this.

"T-Tell me, _tell me_ those things-" I managed to rasp out as he rhythmically bit into my neck. I really liked the way his teeth felt dragging over my skin and _oh-_ when his hands moved to play around my thighs and butt, I blushed a burning hot red.

I felt something hard against my posterior, telling me Axel's body was burning hot too. His voice was dripping with sex right in my ear, and it turned me on to no end. "I'm going to _fuck_ you baby-" A low moan escaped my lips, "I'm going to take you right on your bed, or up against the wall if I can't hold back." He started dry humping me then, and I blushed hard hearing a dominant growl fill the room. _I'm ready- Oh God I'm so ready._

 _"_ Yes- _Yes-"_

Axel's hands unbuttoned the front of my pants, then one of them slipped inside."I'm going to _fuck you so hard_ you won't be able to walk tomorrow." I almost collapsed against the wall as the palm of his hand rubbed down the front of my underwear. "Moan for me Roxy." He whispered.

I couldn't help it, I'd never been touched like this before, or talked to like this before. Everything was blurred, everything was hot. He's touching me, hand on hard, heated flesh. My whole body clung to the wall as he teased the tip through the material with his thumb and forefinger.

I moaned loudly as he bit my neck again.

"Oh god _Roxas_ -" Axel turned me around then, and I let out a sudden gasp as he took hold of my waist to lift me up and roughly set me down on my bookshelf next to the door. All his actions were rushed like he had to have me _now._ Luckily it was one of those half-height bookshelves, so with me on top of it my head was equal with Axel's, which was acceptable for the passionate make out session we were about to have. Our tongues clashed wildly and hands went _everywhere._ Quickly the whole front of my shirt was unbuttoned, and there was a moment where I had to stop and look at the ceiling to tell myself _yes this is really happening_ as Axel tongue ran down my chest and over my stomach. As he tongued my navel he roughly tugged my pants and underwear off. I watched him attack me like a wild animal, my fingers threading through his hair in anticipation. His tongue dipped lower- _He's about to go down on me-_ What do I do?!

I didn't have any time to think

"Axel-! _No… Hahh-!"_

I clamped a firm hand down onto my mouth feeling more pleasure and more embarrassment than I ever had before. My eyes shut tight and I shuddered, breath coming in small pants. I could feel _everything._ Axel sucked harshly, only giving me ten or so tantalising seconds to breathe by licking me up and down. Even then I could hardly have one coherent thought.

Feeling him place his tongue in my slit tasting it, teasing it was my downfall. My hand fell from my mouth to tangle back in his hair, latching onto the strands. _I'm such a virgin-_

"S-Stop Axel- I'll- ahhh-!" My voice cut off to silence as he started to harshly suck again. I can feel it, I'm going to cum- _Oh- Ohh-_

" _A-Axel!_ " The heat pooled in my stomach then exploded through my body. My eyes shut tight, behind my lids a powerful flash of white was all I could see. I kept a firm hold of his head, thrusting my hips up uncontrollably in a drunken haze of pleasure.

After a few moments I collapsed back against the wall, sweaty, out of breath and flushed. More licks had my lower half twitching as well as my stomach muscles. That was completely mind blowing.

Soon Axel brought his head up to press our noses together, although my eyes were heavy I still managed to look at him, he out of breath too. He made a show out of swallowing, a small ' _gulp'_ noise emitting from the back of his throat. I couldn't move one inch as he leant forward to lick across my top lip. We kept eye contact- His gaze like fire making me want to beg for his everything. I gasped feeling his hand tug at my length, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. It was a salty taste, and I wanted more. I flung my arms up around Axel's neck to pull him closer.

We stayed like that for a bit, frantically making out. I busied myself with unbuttoning Axel's shirt and pants during the kissing whilst he brought me back up to full arousal.

 _'Knock! Knock!'_

A knock at the door sent my lips flying off of his. I didn't even hear the front door open!? _What!?_ I quickly tried to get away but Axel kept our closeness. With our noses touching we paused, as if even the smallest noise would trigger a trap to swallow us whole.

"Yo Rox, you in there?" I instantly recognised Hayner's voice, and by the sound of the extra mumbling, he'd brought Pence and Sora with him too. They could come in at any second- Crap! Crap!

I couldn't say anything.

"Send them away…" Axel whispered into my ear, pulling my near naked lower body closer to his. I looked at Axel for a second, frozen in his gaze. Then, feeling his erection graze against the side of mine I knew there was only one thing to do.

I dropped to my feet in a hurry. "DON'T COME IN!" I shouted, before embarrassingly stomping over to the door and cracking it open only a fraction of an inch hiding the rest of my body behind the wood. Hayner peered at me like I was mad, chips and beer in his hands. I thought of the first and only thing that would make them go away. "I've got a chick in here, could you guys clear off!?"

Hayner's eyes opened wide, as did my other two friends. "Whoa man- sorry." I was beyond feeling embarrassment at this stage, all I wanted was Axel.

"Just.. Like, go away- _please."_

And they did. My crazy, usually quite nosey friends actually left.

I turned around with a sigh, seeing that Axel had moved himself over to my bed and was sitting on the edge. A smile made it's way onto my face- That had been _so close!_

Axel beckoned me forward with a finger, _slowly._ A blush dusted my cheeks knowing just what was going to happen next. Bravely I stripped off the only article of clothing I had left on, my shirt, then walked over to him.

I will never look at my bed quite the same way again after that night.

XXX

So yeah, we fell asleep completely content and happy. I myself was happier than I had ever been in my life, finally able to understand what people mean by an 'After glow'. Right now I'm King of the freaking 'After glow' here in Axel's arms. Comfortable, loved, and very able to stay there the rest of the day.

…So the kitty alarm clock wasn't appreciated in the slightest.

" _Meow! Meow!"_

Axel's arms curled around my waist tighter as he stretched, the cat having woken him up. I felt the bed shift as Buttons waltz on up onto the duvet like he owned the place. He slinked up to my face to rub his head over it and meow until I swatted him away.

"Mmm… Roxas… Wake up sweetness… You're cat-" But I wasn't ready to do that just yet, especially considering I'd had the greatest night's sleep of my life. Oh, and the greatest night in general.

" _MEOW MEOW MEOW!"_

"Buttons-" I mumbled, sitting up and blinking so my eyes adjusted to the light. He continued to bash his head against me and meow like his tail had caught fire. "What is the issue cat?" I asked him as I ran my fingers through his fur.

No change. "MEOW! MEOW!"

 _Dammit._

I smiled down at Axel, no annoying cat could make me angry right now. "I should go feed him or something…" Axel grinned back up it me before dragging me down for another kiss. Our lips clashed messily together as I landed right on top of him, and I sunk in closer feeling his fingers thread through my hair.

 _SLAM-!_

My eyes shot open and I leapt off of Axel in an instant. There was no mistaking it, that was the front door. My parents- Oh god my _parents-_

I'm going to be sick.

"Axel! They're home! You have to get out of here-!" I looked at him with pleading eyes, not knowing what to do.

Keys jangling. Foot steps. Axel and I frantically putting on clothes. The room spinning.

The door opening.

"Roxas- Are you home son?" Dad opened the door to find the two of us standing in the middle of the room in our underwear. My whole life flashed before my eyes. Nobody moved. Dad still paused at the door, staring unbelievingly at us, Axel was frozen, I was frozen.

The world was frozen.

Dad looked between our half naked bodies and it dawned on him. I always liked to think that neither of my parents would care if I was gay, but the _look he was giving Axel…_ Then the heartbroken look he gave me…

He's going to hit me- He's going to kick me out of this house-

Before I could even breathe Dad stalked forward, ripped off my duvet, stared at the white sheets, then dumped the duvet on the ground.

"Roxas. Downstairs. _Now!"_ I flinched as he shouted the loudest I'd ever heard him shout before. Then I flinched again as the door smashed closed and he left. I felt like the wind had been completely knocked out of me, and I swayed on my feet.

Silently Axel took a hold of my hand, then pulled me tight against his body. I wanted to cry, I really did but I couldn't. His hand gently stroked my hair. I wanted to cry. I wanted to.

"Roxas…" Axel breathed. _I wanted…_

I pulled away from his embrace, but his hold around my waist was unyielding. He kissed my lips softly, making me want to escape with him out my window and go wherever we wanted.

No, I couldn't do that to my parents, even if Dad might kick me out. What if he knew Axel goes to Rackford? He would kill me.

I pulled away fully then put some normal clothes on. Axel watched me for a second before dressing himself back in the tux from last night and pulling his hair into a pony tail. He kissed me once more before we left the room.

I walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen, all the muscles in my body stiff. When we got there Dad was breathing deeply to calm himself, although his hands were balled into tight fists. As he heard our approach his head twitched up to look at Axel, his eyes narrowing with so much hatred.

" _You!"_ He whispered, as if Axel had ruined his life. "You're _Reno's_ son." His voice dripped with acid. "You can get the hell out of my house!"

Reno. Axel's Dad. He's talked about him before. _Dad knows Axel's from Rackford._

 _I've broken my Father's heart._

But I couldn't just let this happen. "Dad!"

"Roxas, shut up." He shook his head with a scowl plastered across his face. It was one of those angry disappointed ones, like he was going to punch a wall but was refraining from doing so.

"Please sir-" I was surprised to see Axel speaking, and before I could say anything Dad rounded on him.

" _Did you have sex with my son without protection?_ "

I'm dead. I'm king of the dead. I'm going to be kicked out of this house, I'm never going to see Axel again.

Axel faltered for a second, before realising there was no way around it. "Yes." He whispered, and I knew we were screwed. I could see it on his face, the sadness. I felt it in the pit of my stomach.

"Have you ever done drugs?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever committed a crime?"

"Yes."

Every 'yes' was a new _'you're screwed'_ bullet to the face. Dad was looking more pissed than ever, and I just wanted to shrivel under the floor.

"Do you have a mental illness?"

Axel sighed, "Boarderline pyromaniac and insomniac…" _Crap._

"Job?"

"None."

"What is your grade average?"

"B Minus."

Dad laughed in a dark way. "Ah, so you're top of the whole school huh?" Then the chuckle cut off. "Get the hell out of my house." He snarled, and I couldn't see my Father in him at all.

I was about to burst into tears, start begging, all that good stuff- But couldn't as Axel stepped forward in front of me to hold his ground. "But you didn't ask me the important things." He stated calmly.

I couldn't believe it… He's really going to fight for me. I could only peer at Dad over Axel's shoulder, that was where all the pissed off energy in the room was radiating from.

" _Excuse me?_ " Dad said, disbelief and anger coating his words.

"I have no diseases, and therefore because I'm clean I had unprotected sex with your son. The only drugs I've ever taken were for my asthma. The crime I committed was stealing a tiny bouncy ball from a department store at age three. Sure I'm an insomniac, there's plenty of teenagers who are and as for the pyromaniac thing I just enjoy the gas burners in the science lab at school. I don't have a job because I have no time as I look after my sick Grandfather, and my grades are suffering right now because of that also." Axel paused for a second. "And you didn't ask me how I feel about your son."

I felt my eyes water.

Axel didn't turn around to look at me, but rather used all his energy to stare into my Dad's soul.

"How do you feel-?"

"I love him. And I would never ever do anything to hurt him."

All the cells in my body started furiously whizzing about like a firework on a sugar high. Hearing him say that brought a huge wave of indescribable joy over me and suddenly what Dad thought or said didn't matter. Sure he could separate us but…

No one can touch true love.

Dad stood still for a moment, and I feared he might implode. "Is that really how you feel?" He asked, a little pained.

Axel looked Dad right in the eyes, not at me. He didn't need to tell me, I already knew. "He is my World."

"And… Roxas?" Dad shifted his gaze around Axel. One wrong move could have me kicked out of the house. Even though I was still in shock at Axel's declaration, I had to put on my confident shoes.

"I love him Dad." Axel stepped to the side then and turned to me with the most heartwarming smile, first declarations of love do that to people. "-I used to think all Rackford guys were horrible but Axel… He's really different. He reads shakespeare, he's gentle with me, and he really looks after his family. I'm proud to say I love everything about him." Axel's hand slipped into mine after the last sentence, and we looked at each other. I liked this: Looking. He could see me I could see him, and I'm never going to see anyone the same way.

Dad sighing heavily alerted our attention. We looked over to see him huffily grabbing a note pad from his suit pocket and then fishing out a pen. He quickly began to scribble notes down whilst Axel and I exchanged nervous side glances. What's he playing at?

"Let me make this clear." Dad began, still writing and talking with a stern voice. "No drugs, no alcohol, no sex, and no violence will ever be tolerated in this house hold, or anywhere else for that matter." Is he…? What is he…? "-Actually, I don't want _you-"_ A finger was thrusted at Axel. "-anywhere near this house at all. You get to go on two dates a week where you will go to the cafe across the road so I can keep an eye on you." Dates? "-Nothing is to be done without my permission, and your phone calls will be monitored. If Roxas misses any of his classes I will know, these streets have eyes. Don't. _Push me._ " With that he ripped off the note from the pad and pushed it forcefully into Axel's chest.

I was completely astonished. Axel was completely astonished. We stood there gapping like fish.

"Dad-?!'

"I give permission for you, Roxas, to walk Axel out to the sidewalk then come straight back. I give you two minutes. Go!"

I grabbed Axel's hand knowing Dad wasn't messing around, and we scrambled out the door.

Soon we faced each other on the footpath next to my mailbox, holding hands.

"Thank you… For standing up to my Dad," I said shyly, sinking under Axel's eye contact. As my eyes hit the concrete, on cue his hand came up to my cheek to bring my face back up. I looked into those green eyes of his, heart fluttering as he leant down for a kiss. I didn't want to pull away, I didn't ever want to.

But we had to.

"I'll dream about you." Axel whispered, setting his forehead down against mine.

"I already feel like I'm dreaming." I knew it was cliche, but it was the truth. How was Dad accepting this? How had I stumbled upon Axel? I needed someone to pinch me.

Axel smiled, then set a light kiss on my forehead. "I'm glad you're mine." He said, pulling away. "I _will_ see you tomorrow."

"Bye…" Saying 'good-bye' wasn't relevant for me, this wasn't a 'good' bye, I'm going to miss Axel like crazy tonight.

After one last kiss to the forehead he disappeared off down the street. We would be the first of any generations to unite our schools, and you know what? Thanks to us, we definitely weren't the last.

 _"Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow,_

 _That I shall say good night till it be morrow."_

 **.The End.**

X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x

Thoughts? Haha oh just picturing Axel in his mask at the Prom makes me all gooey on the inside. I might have to search for some Axel-in-a-tux fanart after posting this :D FANGIRLING. I wonder if any schools out there are actually like this :S AND apologies on the whole cliche Romeo and Juliet thing… Eek! It was just this one time I swear! I just couldn't resist (:

OH GOD- That lime (IS THAT THE RIGHT WORD?!) was so difficult to write, sweet JESUS. Like, imagine writing about your two best mates going at it-

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I made myself sit there for three hours and write those 500 words :D

Please bare with me xxx

Favorite/Review! Love you guys!

X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-X-x-X-x X-x-


End file.
